(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and composition for the oral administration of sodium selenite to mammals, particularly humans. In particular the present invention relates to a flavored aqueous solution of sodium selenite containing edible acids, preferably citric and ascorbic acids in amounts which do not impair the effectiveness of the sodium selenite.
(2) Prior Art
Selenium compounds, both organic and inorganic, as mineral supplements with vitamins have been used for years to maintain good health. Recently it has been found that sodium selenite in dosages between about 200 and 300 micrograms per day is particularly effective in inhibiting the occurrence of tumors in healthy mammals (Selenium in Biology and Medicine, AVI Publishing Company, Inc., pages 98 to 102 (1981)). Essentially the compound is used in a prophylactic amount for this purpose.
Sodium selenite has been found to be inactivated by acids in a composition with a pH of less than about pH 2.75. The acidity of the composition plus the high acidity of the stomach of pH 1.2 to 1.5 retards the absorption of the sodium selenite into the blood stream. Ascorbic acid (Vitamin C) has been found to mask the affects of sodium selenite (Discovery of the Role of Selenium in Glutathione Peroxidase, AVI Publishing Company, page 10 (1981)).
The problem has been to formulate a palatable flavored fruit drink, particularly citrus flavored in the presence of citric acid and ascorbic acid, which are desirable flavor contributing ingredients, such that the drink has a pH of not less than about 2.75. A normal fruit drink has a pH of about 2.5 or less. Both ascorbic acid and citric acid are also regarded as being important for good health and are preferred.